


Sharing Space

by la_vie_musicale



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vie_musicale/pseuds/la_vie_musicale
Summary: A real odd couple situation has occurred in Galo's home, with him extending his spare room to Lio. Lio's determined to move out as soon as possible, but Galo isn't so keen on that idea.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Sharing Space

"What are we even doing here, Lio?" Galo Thymos whined as he followed his companion Lio Fotia around the large department store. Lio’s violet eyes stayed focused on his phone in front of him as he glanced over a list that he had made. 

"Lio? Are you ignoring me?"

"I'm trying to." Lio responded as he looked up at his blue haired companion. His matching eyes gave a look that was somewhere between annoyance and hurt, to which Lio sighed. Tucking his platinum blonde hair behind his ear, he felt his eyebrows knit together. 

"You offered me a place to stay until I find an appropriate place to live, and I appreciate it. But there is no way on this green Earth that I will be sharing your utensils, your bath products or anything else with you. I need my own things."

"What's wrong with my stuff?! They get the job done!"

"Galo, you literally have no cookware. None. How am I supposed to eat?"

Galo crossed his muscled arms as he looked away indignantly. "Obviously, you haven't heard of take-out. By the way, when did your standards get so high?? Weren't you eating convenience store food that one time?"

Lio's eyes widened with astonishment. "You mean that time when I, along with hundreds of other people were on the run and literally couldn't cook anything? Is that the time you're referring to?"

"Yeah! Well, when you put it that way..."

Lio sighed and wordlessly returned to continue down the aisle that they were in, surrounded by bath towel sets. “Galo, do you need new towels as well?”

“Maybe? I dunno. I usually use the ones they give us at the station.”

Lio raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his shopping partner. “Those look so rough. And you use them when you don’t need to?”

“Yeah?” Galo replied as he tilted his head in confusion. “Aina gets on my case about it too. She says that I should buy some new ones-”

“Because you should. Pick a color you like. I’ll get it for you.”

Lio watched as Galo’s eyes lit up before quickly snatching a blue set off the shelf that was held together with a bright red ribbon. Lio gave a small smile in response. “I’m not returning it if you don’t like it. Are you sure that’s the one you want?”

“Of course! It’s blue and it feels soft!” Galo said rubbing the set against his face. Lio looked on and the first thought in his head was that of a puppy who got his first toy. It was cuter than he probably meant it to be. “So, are we done now?” Galo questioned. “I’m getting hungry.”

“No. We still have to get some other stuff.”

“Okay. Well since I’m here for the long haul, we should split up. What should I get?”

“Is there anything you think you may want or need?” Lio said as he looked again at his list. Maybe whatever Galo mentioned would coincide with something on his list. Galo searched his brain to think of anything that would make his guest feel more at home. Even though it was a temporary situation, he still wanted him to be somewhat happy. Maybe he would want some decorations or something? If he thought about it, his apartment was pretty bare. Even Lio had voiced how surprised he was by that fact.

“Well, we could get more cups and stuff like that? Stuff for the kitchen since you were talking about it?”

“Okay. Let’s do this. I’ll get the rest of the stuff for the rooms and anything else that pops in my head. You get what you want, and we’ll meet by the checkout counter in an hour. Think you can handle that?” Lio asked playfully before looking up from his phone and watched as Galo’s face turned to one full of determination. 

“You’re forgetting who you’re talking to! You should know better than to question my burning soul! I can handle any challenge you throw with ease!”

Lio felt himself chuckle at Galo’s response. When they weren’t in the middle of trying to kill each other, it was somewhat amusing. But if they were going to be living together for at least a little bit of time, he would have to calm that down. Before Lio could respond, Galo was off to another part of the store that Lio couldn’t see. At least he would be able to get a decent amount of shopping done in peace.

About half an hour passed, and while Lio was still looking for different types of decorum for Galo’s apartment, he heard his phone ring loudly. Before he could get out any type of greeting, he was met with a loud greeting, immediately informing him who was on the other side of the call.

“Galo, you’re too loud. What do you need?”

“I’m done! I’ve been waiting for the past five minutes and you still haven’t shown up!”

“Galo, did you hear the part when I said there was a limit of an hour? Why are you done so fast?”

“Jealous?” Galo responded with a smugness that immediately made Lio annoyed. “Don’t worry! You don’t need to be! I just happen to be amazing at shopping, among other things! You’ll just know better the next time you challenge me!”

Lio felt a portion of his energy leave his body. 

“Galo, it wasn’t a competition.”

“Just hurry up before I get even more bored and come find you!”

The line cut off, leaving Lio slightly bewildered. He sighed and started picking up the pace. Finally he found what he thought they could live with until he could go out with less hyperactive company. He was surprised to find Galo with a shopping cart that looked like it had somewhat useful items.

“Finally you’re done! What took you so long?”

Lio gestured to his full cart before looking at Galo’s. “What did you get?”

Galo gave a confident smile before pushing his cart towards Lio so he could get a better look. “Check it out! I got us cups, forks, spoons, knives, and even a tea kettle! And I found your precious pots and pans since you can’t live without them!”

Lio looked in the cart and found all the things he said he had gotten, plus plates, bowls and plastic containers. In all honesty, he was pleasantly surprised. 

"So, what did you get?"

Lio shrugged. "Sheets, pillows, towels, lamps, blankets, laundry detergent. Stuff like that. We should be able to make do for the moment."

Galo nodded confidently, with the feeling that he had won the competition coursing throughout his body. They returned to Galo's apartment and just like before, Lio was surprised by the emptiness of the apartment.

"We should’ve gotten you something for your wall. At least some nice curtains for your window. It's unsettling how bare your walls are."

"I told you! I'm always at work, so I've never really had a chance to actually decorate or anything like that."

Lio shrugged as he placed bags on the one of the few pieces of furniture in his apartment, his table, and dug through one of them to find his items. "You should have something. You don’t even have that Matoi stuff displayed anywhere. It's almost depressing in here."

"Oh yeah? Like you have any ideas!"

“I do. I saw some pieces of artwork that would look good on your walls. Plus, some curtains would brighten up the room considerably.” Lio replied as he removed his items and cradled them in his arms. “But those ideas are up to you. I’ll go put these in the room you’re lending me.”

“You could just say it’s your room…” Galo muttered, almost to himself. “When is your bed supposed to come in?” He called when he couldn’t see Lio anymore.

“Next week I believe. At least that’s what the email said.” Lio responded as he returned to the living room. “Now, I’m going to teach you how to make your own food.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you can’t just keep ordering things. At least learn how to make pasta or something simple.”

Galo simply groaned in response as he watched Lio grab one of the larger pots to clean it out. He watched as he went to the pantry and pulled out a box of dry spaghetti noodles and was slightly surprised that they were even in there. He sighed as Lio motioned for Galo to come stand next to him. Lio stuck the box of noodles in his face and waited until Galo reluctantly took it from his hand.

“Okay. Turn on your stovetop, fill your pot with water and bring it to a boil.”

Galo looked at Lio with pitiful exasperation, and Lio responded with crossing his arms across his chest and a raised eyebrow. “Seriously, Lio?”

“It’s not going to do it by itself and I’m hungry. Get to boiling.” Galo realized he had no choice and followed the instructions carefully while Lio kept a watchful eye over what he was doing. When he got to the part of the instructions to boil, he rubbed the back of his head.

“So, what do we do now? Just wait?”

“Yeah but get salt out. You’ll need that for the water.”

“Salt? What does that do?”

Lio was quietly pleased that he was asking questions. That meant that it may stick with him and there would be less of those disgusting take out containers around the apartment. No matter what length of time he was going to be there, that was not something he would consider putting up with.

“It flavors the water so the pasta tastes better.”

Galo looked at him with skepticism but did as he was told. “Are you sure about this…? Wouldn’t it just be salty noodles?”

“You think I don’t know what I’m talking about?” Lio replied with his eyebrows knitting together. “Trust me, it’ll taste much better with the salt than without it. Just don’t put too much.”

“How much is too much?”

“Don’t go overboard. Salt is good. Just don’t get it everywhere.”

“Fine…” Lio watched as Galo carefully put salt in the water, and inwardly sighed when he did indeed control himself. “Is that good?”

“Looks good to me. Now we wait.”

The two sunk into a quiet lull as they listened to the water slowly heat to a boil. Galo glanced at Lio from watching the pot. “So, when did you get so good at cooking?”

“I’ve had to do it a lot. I’d been on my own for a while before I met up with Meis and Guiera. You have to learn some of the basics in those circumstances.”

“Well… what else do you know how to cook?”

Lio looked at Galo with a smirk growing on his face. “Are you willing to learn what I know? Or are you asking me to cook for you?”

Galo crossed his arms and looked upward, thinking hard on the question. “Well… I guess I could learn some stuff. But I want to see what you can make and then pick my favorites to learn.”

“I’m not constantly cooking so you can choose your favorites.” Lio deadpanned. “I’ll make you a list. Choose what you’d want to learn.”

“What if I really REALLY want to taste it?”

Lio leaned on the counter beside the stovetop and leaned his head to one side as if to think about it. “Once in a while. I don’t see a problem with that. But you have a limit, so choose carefully.”

“What, are you going to have a counter or something?”

Lio smirked. “I hadn’t thought of that. Thanks for the idea.”

“No, wait! I didn’t say that! I take it back!”

Lio looked at the water that was starting to have a bubbling boil. “Let’s table the discussion. Now, take the spaghetti noodles out of the package and just put them in the water.”

“So, I can just leave it and it’ll be done?! Who knew cooking was so easy?”

“No, you can’t just leave it. You have to keep watching it. But while that’s cooking, you can make the sauce. Just put it in another pot and heat it up on a different burner. Cooking has a lot of multitasking. Makes it easier in the long run. Then we can eat.”

Galo had to admit, it was much easier than he thought it would be. It was still more effort than he was used to though. Plus with him being in and out of the apartment constantly because of fires, he questioned how much time he’d actually have to hone the skill. But… maybe learning new recipes with Lio wouldn’t be the worst use of his time. It could actually maybe be sort of fun?

Lio silently watched as Galo carefully turned the heat on for another burner and poured the store bought sauce into a ready and waiting pot. He was quite impressed by the fact that Galo was not only willing to learn how to cook, but was also learning at a pretty good pace. He understood that it was only spaghetti, but he knew the easy recipes were the only way that he was going to get him somewhat interested in cooking.

Galo followed Lio’s instructions as he put the sauce in the pot. He smiled and put a hand on Galo’s shoulder. “You’re doing well. But make sure to stir your noodles. They can stick to the pot if you don’t and if they’re limp, you’re ready to drain it.”

Lio watched as Galo’s face morphed into one of confusion. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“Just make sure there isn’t any more water in the pot. Doesn’t have to be perfect.” Lio said, handing him a large fork. Galo sighed before taking the cooking utensil from Lio and stirring. 

“I can’t believe you have me doing this…” Galo whined. “I was perfectly okay with just ordering take out. But no… You want actual cooking…”

“Because your apartment was covered in takeout containers and smelled like old pizza. At the very least the apartment can be cleaner and smell nice.”

“But that’s what gave the place that Galo feel!”

“That’s why you get decorations, Galo. It’ll look nice. You can even keep the things I choose after I leave.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lio noticed how Galo responded as though shutting down that conversation, which wouldn’t happen often. But because of that fact, he noticed all the more when he did do it. He decided against pursuing the conversation and returned his attention to their cooking dinner. It could easily be a conversation for another time. 

A short amount of time later, Lio instructed Galo on the best way to drain the noodles while Lio stirred the sauce before dumping it into the resting noodles. He handed the large spoon he had been using to stir the sauce to Galo confidently. “Mix them together, and we’ll be ready to eat.”

“I guess that was easy enough…” Galo muttered as he started to stir the ingredients together. “But don’t expect me to just stop ordering out! I mean, I’m super busy all the time! Putting out fires and being a general hero!”

“I’m not saying you have to completely stop. I’m just saying you can’t use the excuse that you can’t cook.” Lio replied smugly. 

“Did you do this with Meis and Guiera? Teach them how to cook and stuff?”

“As much as I could. We were never in the best place to actually cook.” Lio said as he watched Galo mix their dinner, leaning on the edge of the counter. “But they kind of already knew the basics. You, on the other hand, are learning from scratch which proves more difficult. But… you’re difficult in general, and kind of an idiot.” Lio ended with a playful smile.

“Hey! Even if I am difficult, you decided to teach me this out of nowhere!”

Lio shrugged as he searched for paper plates that were stuffed somewhere in the kitchenette. “You’re also very loud. Here. Serve up the spaghetti and we can eat.” Galo watched as Lio left him to find a place on the sofa, one of the few pieces of furniture he had in his apartment. Carefully, Galo followed him, two plates in hand.

“Here you go! The best spaghetti you’ve ever had! Probably!”

Lio took his plate and tilted his head to the side slightly, his hair following the flow of gravity. “That was the most certainly uncertain thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know, right?” Galo responded excitedly. “Try it, try it!”

“For someone who was whining about it earlier, you sure seem excited for me to try it.”

Galo didn’t respond, his face still excited for Lio to try his food. He twirled the spaghetti on his fork gracefully, which impressed Galo and cautiously took a bite. He nodded slightly as he looked at his companion. 

“Not bad for your first time, Galo.”

Galo took a big bite before pointing his fork at Lio. “Excuse me? ‘Not bad’? Don’t you mean ‘amazing’?”

“I mean, not bad. It could be better, but it could be much worse. Keep working on it and you’ll get to amazing. By the time I leave, you won’t have to rely on takeout exclusively.”

Lio watched as Galo’s jaw shifted to the left in annoyance before he took another bite of his dinner. “So, are you moving in with the guys or something?”

“No. They fuss over me too much as it is. They’re the people that are closest to me, and because of that, I want them to get back to worrying about themselves. I… wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if they put their lives on hold for me.”

“So, you’re just going to find a place of your own to live in?”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll still be near them. With me being appointed as the liaison between the former Burnish and the rest of the city, I won’t be going anywhere for quite a while.”

“Well, you don’t have to keep talking about moving out…” Galo muttered, almost sounding like a child. Lio raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Is that why you get all upset when I talk about leaving? You don’t want me to go?”

“Maybe! I don’t know! It’s just… I like having someone around! And we work together well too! We’re basically partners! So, why would you want to leave?”

Lio chuckled and took another bite of his dinner. “You’ll get tired of me. Trust me.”

“What? How do you know? So far it’s been fine!”

“It’s been a week and a half.”

“It’s fine! I’m saying you don’t have to move out so quickly!” Galo responded loudly before stuffing his face happily. “I mean, you have a room and everything so it’s better to stay here!”

Lio leaned on the back of the couch as he watched Galo shovel the spaghetti into his face. Would that really be something that Galo would even want in the long run? It was only a matter of time until he would want to kick him out. Plus he didn’t like owing people things. It would be better if he found a place on his own and got out of everyone’s hair. But there was something about how earnest he was asking him that may have tugged at his heartstrings.

“Are you sure about this? I’d change things around here that you may not like.”

“You’re already making me cook. But I guess if I could do that, other things wouldn’t be so bad…” Galo responded trying to rack his brain to make a list of what else could possibly change in his life. “It’d just be nice to have someone to come home to, you know? Sometimes it feels like this is just a place I sleep at, so it’d be cool to have someone here to share it with.” He finished with a genuine smile that hit Lio right in his heart.

“Are you trying to make me feel sympathetic towards you?”

“What? No! I’m just telling you what it’s like.” Galo said before stuffing his face with another large pile of spaghetti. “Sometimes it’s just too quiet here!”

“Yes, but I think noise is more of your specialty than mine.”

“You know what I mean! I’m just saying it would be good for you to stay around here. And then you don’t have to worry about moving or anything!”

Lio twirled his fork gathering more spaghetti on it without lifting it from the plate. “I’ll think about it.”

“Fine… But I’m telling you: it’s a great idea!”

Lio simply smiled in amusement before another forkful of his dinner. He did make some valid points. And he didn’t necessarily have to live on his own immediately. There were so many changes that were happening in almost every facet of his life, did he really need to pile moving out on top of it? A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the dinner that was made for him. It wouldn’t be a terrible arrangement.

The two decided to put Galo’s almost empty refrigerator to good use by putting any leftover pasta they had away. Lio pushed Galo out of the living room so that he could use his temporary bed. Maybe a clearer answer would come by the morning.

Galo woke up to the smell of what seemed like… eggs and bacon? He contemplated the idea that he was possibly still dreaming and tried to roll over to go back to sleep. But his stomach wouldn’t let him, and he had to investigate. To his surprise he found Lio in the kitchen making the exact things that smelled so delicious. 

“You’re making me breakfast?” Galo said excitedly, completely disregarding the thick layer of sleep that was in his voice. Lio looked at him slightly before returning his attention to his cooking.

“Good morning to you too. And no, I’m not making you breakfast. I’m making some for myself. I had to go out and buy everything this morning, so you can make some for yourself.”

“Oh come on! Please? I’m hungry!”

“If I do this, you forfeit one of the meals that I cook for you.”

Galo’s eyes widened in realization. “How many meals was I going to get…?”

Lio shrugged as he found a plate for himself. “I’m still debating. But it wasn’t going to be a lot. But it’s up to you. I have extra.”

“You know what? Fine! I’m going to just bite the bullet to get some breakfast!”

“If you say so. There’s enough for you.”

Galo rushed to grab a plate before Lio changed his mind, making sure to watch him as he calmly started eating his food. He found a place on the couch and started stuffing his face, enjoying every bite that entered his mouth. Lio watched him before taking another bite. 

“I think I’ll stay here, Galo.”

Galo whipped his head around, tearing his attention away from his plate. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about moving out. I won’t leave so soon. I do have a room here after all.”

Galo’s eyes lit up by the last word of that sentence. “Really? Do you mean it??”

“Sure. It would be a pain to find a new place in such a short period of time. Plus setting up a bed two times within a year would be a pain. So, we can revisit this conversation around this time next year.”

“Hey! Don’t ruin happy news with that kind of talk! We should be celebrating! We can get pizza and pig out! It’ll be so cool to have a roommate!”

Lio felt himself smile at how excited he was getting, despite how early it was. He found himself distantly wondering if he even knew what he was getting himself into, but the thought was quickly banished. He was fine with this decision.

After all, he was his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Promare fic and I made it for a friend as a gift. She was cool with me posting it so here it is! I'm sure that this has been done in one way or another but I'm soft for domestic bliss stories so this is what I did! Please Enjoy! 
> 
> If you feel so inclined, feel free to support me on my Kofi (no pressure) at:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/dominiquesade


End file.
